Relief
by Jacey F. Jones
Summary: Growing up in a tough household, Natalia finds her only relief in fellow student Alfred F. Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Natalia ran into her room, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

She had gotten away this night, away from Ivan.

Where was Katyusha? Her loving older sister always seemed to soothe her brother.

But not tonight, it happened that on it fateful night she was alone with her big brother and he was more aggressive than usual.

The doorknob rattle and Ivan swore in Russian. Natalia praised herself for having the good sense to lock it, buying her at least a few more precious moments.

"Open this damn door right this instant, Natalia!" he screamed. The door began to shake, threatening to topple over.

Natalia trembled and shouted in response, "Go away!"

And for a moment, there was silence. Then a sudden crash as the door fell to the ground, revealing Ivan behind it.

"Stay still sister," he chuckled as he moved closer, ignoring the look of terror on her face.

_The next morning…._

As her eyes opened to the dingy light and depressing sight of her room, Natalia groaned. _Why must I wake at all? _She questioned herself. _More importantly, why am I even alive? _The cuts on her wrists seemed especially visible today.

She threw on a long-sleeve t-shirt although the winter's bitter cold had never fazed her. Then it was off to school, the place she hated almost as much as home.

Upon exiting the bus, Maria practically jumped on her.

"Talia!" Maria called.

Ugh. Natalia hated that nickname. "What is it?" Her best friend's excitement wasn't helping with her depressed mood.

The Prussia sensed the somberness and frowned. "What's wrong?" she glanced down and saw Natalia's long sleeves. The frown grew deeper. She yanked up her friend's sleeves and grimaced at the marks.

"Did Ivan do this to you? Or did you do this to yourself?" Her tone was dry and flat, demanding.

"I don't see why it matters," Natalia responded, pulling down her sleeves.

Maria crossed her arms, "It matters to me."

"I know," one of the Belarusian's greatest fears was others caring about her.

The two were silent during the rest of their walk to class. Natalia's deep thoughts kept her occupied and distracted. So much so that after saying goodbye to Maria she tripped, straight into the arms of Alfred F. Jones.

"Shit!" she screamed. Their foreheads smacked together during the fall. "I'm sorry, I-"she rubbed her head and looked up. His blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul, sending a shock of a foreign emotion through her.

"Natalia, right? Wow, I'm so sorry." He collected their books and looked at her for the first time. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. They were like the ocean, and he was lost as sea. "Um wow, WOW. Are you ok?"

The Belarusian girl looked startled, "Yes and I'm fine," she picked up her books and gave him a cool stare.

"I'm Alfred, I've seen you around…what's up?" he rubbed the back of his next in anxiety.

Her gaze could've been sharp enough to cut diamonds. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! I just..." his gaze shifted from her face to chest and finally rested on her arm where the sleeve had crinkled up. "What's that?" he reached out for her hand and felt a wave of despair when she recoiled.

"You don't need to know," she said harshly and stormed away, contemplating the boy's unusual kindness as she left.

"Wait-" he tried to stop her but Natalia had already left, sending his spirits even deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost done. Almost over. Just one more class.

With the end of the school day rapidly approaching, Natalia wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or depressed.

Sure, this school was terrible, and the people weren't much better, but nothing was worse than home, right? At least that's what she told herself.

But there was that boy, Alfred. Why had he been so nice to her? He was popular, a name and face everyone knew. A guy like that talking to a nobody like her? No way.

Yet it had happened, and it almost seemed as though he liked her.

_No Natalia, you cannot afford to think like that_, she thought. _And he can't afford liking you as long as Ivan is around. _

The bell rang, her spirits lifting with its shrill. Alfred was in her next class. _How foolish! I must push away these silly feelings and convince him that I'm not interested. It will be for the sake of both of us; I will do it even if it hurts._

….

_Great independent study time, _Natalia's inner voice groaned as she took her seat. _No doubt that stupid America will try to talk to me. _

And sure enough, two minutes later, there he was.

Alfred scooted nosily over to her, ignoring the stares from other students. Arthur seemed particularly shocked by his friend's behaviour.

He sat next to her in silence for a minute, looking to Francis and Arthur for help. Arthur was making absurd movements with his hands while Francis was gesturing for him to speak to her.

The American cleared his throat nervously, causing Natalia to look up and raise her eyebrow in questioning.

"I uh…like the way your hair smells." Not a moment after the words had been spoken, he kicked himself for them.

Francis looked down in pity of his friend, not everyone was born with such romantic gifts like him. Arthur snickered.

Damn, had he said that loud, and it was also creepy.

"You _what_?" she exclaimed.

"I mean I- oh erm how do I put this…" he looked away, embarrassed.

"I have a better idea, why don't you just stay silent?" on the outside her face was stone, but internally Natalia screamed.

With another wink and more flirting gestures from Francis, Alfred obtained a sudden boost of confidence.

"But the problem is, I don't want to be silent. I never have been and this will be no exception. I want to talk to you,to get to know you. And well…let's just see how it goes from there."

The Belarusian could not conceal her shock now. Her face was an open book for all of three seconds before Natalia narrowed her eyes and said, "What are you getting at, Alfred?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…do you wanna hang out?"

Natalia was surprised again, but this time she did not show it. For some reason she had expected something a bit more…romantic? That was setting her standards too high, she realized. Americans were not known for their charm.

"Hang out?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you know, like, get together and stuff."

"I know what hang out means," Natalia growled. Then a sigh escaped her lips. "Fine, what time?"

Alfred looked as though he was about to leap out of his seat with joy. "So is that a yes? Wait, of course it is! What about tonight, fiveish. My house?"

"Sure." Just then the bell rang and Natalia darted out of the room as quickly as possible, attempting to make sense of her wild thoughts.

Back in the classroom, Alfred was positively giddy. Arthur sighed while Francis put a hand on the American's shoulder and smiled.

"Good for you, my friend!" he added the last bit in French. "Now tonight have lots of chocolate and wine, with relaxing music, dim lights, and there you have a perfect recipe for romance!" the Frenchman's accent slurred the words attractively.

"Bullocks!" Arthur shouted angrily. "Why on Earth would you ever hang out with her? She's completely eccentric! Just look at her family!"

"Don't listen to that old black sheep, Alfred!" Francis exclaimed. "If your love is strong it will pull through no matter what."

Alfred removed himself from Francis' grasp and stepped back. "Woah, dude, you're thinking way too far ahead. It's not even a date, love is so premature."

Arthur wrapped his hands around Francis' throat while screaming, "I told you not to call me that, frog!"

While the two were busy fighting, Alfred snuck out of the room, on his way home to prepare for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia looked at her reflection in the mirror, unsure how she felt about what she saw.

Ivan had agreed to let her go out tonight, probably assuming the "friend" was Maria.

Agreed to let her go out…for a price. Natalia expected no less, it was the usual price she had to pay for a few hours of freedom. The bruises on her lips throbbed, turning them from pink to purple. Fresh cuts traced up and down her arms, a bit of blood still trickling from one.

_I had to,_ she thought. Cutting was her release, an escape, a relief.

Now that Ivan was in the shower, she could safely leave the house without him seeing Alfred. Although her brother had never said it, one rule was clear.

No boys. Not as friends, boyfriends, or anything. He wanted to be the only boy in her life. The control was sickening.

Natalia heard the doorbell ring and tried to put on a smile. _Tonight will be fun,_ she tried to convince herself. _At least I hope so._

She hurried downstairs, not wanting to keep him waiting. Her sister stood in the doorway, happily babbling away at the teenager. Alfred nodded absent mindedly at her words, adding a fake response here and there, while truly focusing on the marvel of chest before him. Even that concentration was lost as soon as he saw Natalia, perking up and smiling warmly.

"Ready?" he seemed to burst with enthusiasm.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied with a smirk. Giving Katyusha a hug on her way out, she then started towards the car with Alfred. "You're lucky she's so naïve. Otherwise she might've been hurt."

They had reached his car. Alfred cocked his head at her, "What do you mean?"

She opened the passenger door and stepped inside. "I noticed you staring at her chest. Don't deny it."

He turned bright red, visible even in the sun's quickly fading light. "Oh…heh, sorry about that." Now in the driver's seat, the car roared to life.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. But don't worry, you're not the first and certainly won't be the last." Natalia's phone vibrated in her pocket, as she pulled it out she realized it was a text from Maria. Ever since she had told Maria about her plans for tonight, the girl hadn't left Natalia alone.

"Something wrong?" the American questioned.

"No," she said flatly, as her tone had been for the entire day. "Just Maria freaking, as usual."

"Isn't she that dude Gilbert's sister? They're so much alike!"

Natalia groaned but then chuckled. "Trust me I _know_, and their little brother is crazy!"

Alfred laughed obnoxiously. "I know! Kiku always talks about how strange Ludwig and Feliciano are."

She flashed him a sweet smile, their eyes locking for a moment. "So what do you have in mind for tonight?"

"Just wait! You're gonna love it!"

…

The two stood in Alfred's bedroom, which he had cleaned just for her visit. Still, leaning towers of comic books and video games dominated the room.

Natalia didn't know quite what to make of it. "We're going to be in here…alone?" The concept was shocking to her, seeing as sometimes she wasn't even allowed to be alone with girls in her room.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem, will it? Mattie's home too if that makes you feel better. He's probably wondering who's over haha." His laugh was nervous and he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly self-conscious.

"That will be fine. So, uh, what are we going to do?"

"Wait right there!" he ran out of the room, coming back a minute later with arms full of junk food and snacks.

After a bit of protesting from Natalia, the two settled down and began playing some of his games. Natalia turned out to be an excellent gamer, proving a close match for Alfred. There was much laughter in-between gulps of soda and bites of pizza.

All was well until Alfred's character received a new weapon, a knife. Abruptly the image of the cuts on Natalia's arms flashed across his mind, causing him to cease playing.

"Ha! Did you see that, Alfred? I shot you, you died! Wanna play another round?" The smile on her face faded as she saw the expression on his. "Alfred, are you ok?"

He said nothing but slowly lifted her sleeve, heart sinking as he saw even fresher cuts than earlier today. "You never answered my question. I asked how you got these."

Natalia suddenly felt guilty, although she had no reason to. She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Well some of them are from me and others…." her voice trailed off, not wanting to divulge too much. This was enough already. Hell, here she was, sitting in the room of the boy she had secretly admired, longed for.

"But why?" Natalia was taken aback by the amount of grief in his voice, how much he seemed to care. "Why would you do this?"

More guilt. "Life at home isn't exactly perfect- we aren't much of a 'model family'. And there's also school, as well as the person who inflicts the marks I didn't do myself."

Alfred's mood shifted from sorrow to rage, his voice expressing it. "Who? Who does this to you?"

Silence. Natalia squeezed her eyes shut, knowing this was going too far. "My brother."

"_Ivan_?" Alfred had never liked him; the boy was big and creepy, dominating.

Natalia nodded hastily. "Please, please don't tell anyone. And don't mention a word to him."

This would be a hard promise to keep, but he would do it for her. "Fine. But please tell me why you self-harm. Please, I want to help you." Alfred's eyes burned with compassion, kindness, sorrow, and something else. Something pure and beautiful.

"He abuses me." She rubbed off her lip gloss, revealing the bruises underneath. She pulled her shirt down, showing another bruise on her collarbone. "Mentally and physically. He says I am worthless, everyone hates me, and I should die. He rapes me. And my sister is of no help. I doubt she even realizes what goes on behind my closed bedroom door, where I am gagged so as not to scream." The words tumbled out of her mouth, too fast to catch. This was her deepest secret, the true horrors of her life.

Alfred wanted to stand up, walk straight up to Ivan and punch him. Torture him, and see how he liked it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the broken girl, cradling her to his chest. He mumbled phrases like "it's gonna be alright", and "don't listen to him" into her hair.

Natalia did not pull away and found herself hugging him back, cherishing the embrace. Soon tears streamed down her face. When at last they broke away from each other, she saw a tear in his eye as well.

"You can't go back there. Not tonight."

"But-"

"No. You can stay here, no one has to know."

"He will notice that I am gone. He will punish me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

Natalia realized arguing with him was pointless; Alfred was stubborn and would not budge. It was getting late, almost 11. _Have I really been gone _that _long? _she thought. _Dead. I am dead_. Yet for some silly reason, she believed in Alfred, believed that he would not let Ivan ever harm her again, although she didn't how he could pull through with that plan.

He offered her some pajama pants, many times too large for her small frame. He left the room to change, and to speak with Matthew. The timid boy would have a heart attack if woke up in the morning and saw Natalia wandering around if he had not been informed.

She lingered in the room, waiting for him to come back and direct her to where she would sleep. When at last he arrived, Alfred climbed into his own bed nonchalantly, and waited for her.

"We aren't…sleeping together are we?" Ok, this was taking things over the edge. Yet Natalia could not deny her desire to cuddle up next to him, warm and cozy. She scolded herself for thinking such thoughts.

"I think you deserve a comfy bed to sleep on, and this one is just right."

Without further hesitation she climbed in next to him and turned on her side, facing the wall. But soon after dark thoughts flooded into her mind, causing more tears. Not knowing quite what she was doing or why she was doing it, Natalia rolled over, burying her face into Alfred's chest, using him as a pillow.

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he almost gasped, but held it at the sight of the tears. Content, he began stroking her hair, using his free hand to pull her closer. It wasn't long until they both feel asleep, to sweet dreams of a blissful romance.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright this chapter involves more intense language (basically they say fuck) and mature situations (hardcore making out). As a warning, in the fifth or sixth chapter it will go a bit into smut, with them almost having sex (or maybe they will I'm not sure). With that being said, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Alfred's eyes fluttered open, his brain fuzzy. He was still trying to make sense of what had happened. _Had it even happened at all? _One glance over at the sleeping girl proved that it had. Natalia was curled into a ball, looking peaceful. Perhaps even happy, which was quite rare.

He got up slowly, trying not to disturb her. After using the bathroom he shuffled into the kitchen, ruffling his hair, trying to shake the sleep out. Matthew jumped at his brother's footsteps, but then put on a childish grin.

"So Alfred, how was your night?" He wiggled his eyebrows and poured maple syrup on his pancakes.

Under normal circumstances, Alfred would have understood what his twin was implying, but the hangover from the previous night's euphoria weighed down heavily, blurring his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?"

Matthew was surprised at Alfred's ignorance. He sat down and began eating, pondering how amazing last night must have been.

"Oh you know…well eh, did you fuck her?"

"Not cool dude!" Alfred exclaimed and threw his hands down on the counter. "It didn't go like that."

"No need to be so noisy; she's probably still sleeping it off. Wouldn't want to wake her."

"I'm gonna kill you, Mattie. You're such a fucking perv."

"Fucking perv? I think that better describes someone else in the room."

Alfred groaned and went back into his room, forgetting all about his twin at the sight of Natalia. She stood in front of his mirror, wearing only his pajama pants and a bra. He swallowed a gasp and decided to admire her instead. She was thin as a rail, and very pale, reminding him of marble. Her back was a gorgeous and elegant curve, with straight platinum blonde hair flowing down it. But the best of all was her eyes, like the reflection of the moon on a dark sea. And maybe her chest wasn't as full as her sister's, but it wasn't at all tiny.

Natalia turned and faced him, letting her gasp out. However, she did not move. Instead she stood with red filling up her pale cheeks, unable to stop staring at him.

Eventually he snapped back to reality and pulled his eyes away, remembering privacy. "Shit. I am so sorry. I'm gonna go shove my head in the blender now." Alfred tried to turn away, but remained rooted where he stood, blushing.

"No, it's fine, my fault actually. I should have locked the door." She located her shirt and pulled it over her head hastily, seeing the despair on him face as he saw the welts. "I was just checking the bruises, which ones faded which, are the wor-"

Alfred cut her off with a kiss, impulses taking over. He didn't expect much, but was thrilled when Natalia got over her initial shock and kissed him back, enjoying every moment. Taking this as consent to go further, Alfred one arm around her waist, and entangling the other in her lush hair.

Natalia felt weightless. She melted into him, pleased at the way their bodies molded together perfectly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to close the close the gap between them.

It was her first kiss and she could think of no one better to share it with. Alfred was being gentle, but she could the hidden passion desire and desire behind it.

Natalia needed this. She needed a saviour, a release. Unexpectedly, she had found it in Alfred F. Jones. And she wasn't about to let him go.

Taking a risk, she trailed her tongue over his lips and pushed a hand through his hair. His surprise only made her want more. However, he took the initiative first. In one fluid moment, Natalia's back was on the wall, Alfred pushing her against it. Both teenagers enjoyed new touch of roughness. She put her hands on either sides of his face, trying to kiss all of it. In between kisses they would lock eyes, mesmerized, begging each other to stay.

Alfred was on cloud nine. He moved his hands up and down her body, tracing her curves. The sexual tension was driving them both crazy. Neither of them would ever know what how far they would've gone because at that instant, Matthew entered the room.

"Picking up where you left off, eh?" he said and grinned with the same immature expression as earlier. The smile vanished as Alfred punched his twin in the stomach.

….

Natalia had decided to walk home. Honestly, Alfred couldn't blame her. Perhaps it was due to a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and disgrace. Alfred only hoped it wasn't out of disgust. He knew he had gone too far, but at the moment it hadn't mattered. When they kissed it was like the whole world fell around them, nothing else mattered, and the only thing in existence was their embrace. _Why do I feel like this? _he asked himself. _I hardly even know her. _Yet he could not deny the connection he felt. It was like a dream, a fantasy come alive.

Alfred was a scramble of emotions. He wanted to chase after her, to have their embrace again. He wanted to talk to someone about how he felt, but everyone would find his emotions stupid. Especially Arthur, who was on his way over now. Matthew had come in to alert his brother, successfully ruining the moment. The only positive point of this situation was Francis coming over with Arthur; the Frenchman understood and accepted any sort of love. _LOVE? Alfred calm down! You've only spent one night with her! _But it had been the most amazing night of his life.

There was a knock on the door. A second later he could hear Francis' charming voice and Arthur's cynical tone. Matthew led them to Alfred's room, shuffling because of the pain in his stomach. Alfred didn't even try to fake a smile when he saw his friends. Neither did Arthur, while Francis had an enormous grin.

"I am so proud of you! A home run on the first night! And second base this morning! I didn't know you had it in you!" Francis was showering him with affection, and began spewing joy in French.

"I say," Arthur interrupted, "Don't you think you're being a bit rash? The girl is an outcast, a freak! What do you see in her? Better yet what did you see that you liked enough to shag her?"

Alfred filled with rage. "Both of you _SHUT UP._ All we did last night was sleep in the same bed and this morning we made out. Ok? It's none of your business if I like her or why, _so stay out of it_. Just because you're lonely and sad doesn't mean you have to make other people feel the same." He stormed out of his own bedroom, desperate to get away. A second later he came back in and saw Arthur's baffled face, which concealed his hurt. "Please, get out. Just for a minute. I want to talk to Francis alone."

Still wearing the same flabbergasted expression, he strode out, lacking much emotion. Alfred collapsed onto his bed, putting his head in his hands and groaning. Francis filled with pity. He sat down next to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

The American didn't know quite how to respond. Of course he wanted to talk about it, to tell someone how strong his feelings for Natalia were. That when he looked into her eyes, his problems vanished, an inner peace radiated throughout his soul. But for some reason it seemed…wrong. Like a forbidden romance, punishable by death. _If that brother of hers finds out that's exactly what I'll get, _he thought.

"I…I don't know. I can't explain it. Until yesterday we've never talked, hardly even looked at each other. And now, I could almost swear I'm in…_love_.

Internally Francis was screaming, wanting Alfred and Belarus to date so much it hurt. He remained calm however, as to not annoy the boy. "Well you don't want to move things along too quickly, it will only scare her away. Be sure to show that you are interested, while not coming off to strong. Arrange a date, and bring her roses. Take her to French restaurant! It is a perfect recipe for romance."

"That's the thing…I can't do that. If her big brother found out about our relationship, he'd kill me. And- ." Alfred stopped, remembering his promise not to tell anyone of Natalia's abuse.

Francis laughed. "Often secret romances are the most passionate, and the strongest. Forget about Ivan, follow your heart and care for hers. Eventually, if you really love each other, things will work out, but you might have to fight for it. But she is worth it, no?"

"You think that I'm in love?"

The Frenchman smiled, Americans knew nothing about love. "I think only you know that for sure. However it is a definite possibility." He then patted him on the shoulder and left, sending Arthur back inside.

The Brit's frown had not subsided, but he looked much more understanding. "Alfred I'm sorry. I just want to look out for you, make sure you're safe, making the wright choices."

"I know-you've always been that way. You have to realize that I am _not_ a child anymore and I can make my own decisions. Ever since we were little you've been overprotective, but you're my friend, not mom. Just chill, dude."

"I'll work on it." Arthur managed a smile, which was soon requited by Alfred, and then left as well.

Alone now, Alfred's mind swam even further into confusion and despair. It was only Saturday; he had the whole weekend to sulk. After last night there was no way Ivan would allow Natalia to leave the house again. So for two days Alfred waited, thinking of his blue-eyed wonder, wanting to see her. Little did he know, she was doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan paced back and forth, waiting for his sister. "WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" he shouted.

Katyusha had attempted to calm him down, but Ivan's temper was too great for her. Still, she would not let Natalia been hurt when she arrived home. "Now, now, Ivan, Natalia is a big girl. She can take care of herself, I'm sure she didn't get into a bad situation. I'm worried too, but you needn't get so flustered."

Ivan stared at his older sister for a second before breaking into cruel laughter. She was so stupid, so clueless. He didn't care whether or not Natalia was hurt, he cared that she had disobeyed him. And she would be punished.

The siblings jumped when they heard the small click of the door unlocking. Natalia crept in, maintaining a wary expression. She gasped when she saw her siblings waiting for her, even though it was expected. Ivan lunged at her, putting his hands around her throat, pinning her against the front door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Big brother I am sorry I-I slept over at Maria's house. You see-."

He cut her off by tightening his grip, "And who said you could! This is unacceptable, Natalia. After this I hope you will learn your lesson and never go against me again." He raised an arm, ready to slap her.

Katyusha, leapt from her seat on the stairs, and yanked her brother back. She slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark on his pale cheek and splitting his lip. "Ivan what the hell do you think you're doing! Let her down this instant!"

He obeyed and dropped Natalia into a crumbled heap on the floor before walking emotionless to his room. Katyusha was filled with uncharacteristic rage. "Go upstairs NOW, Ivan. And don't you dare touch her again." She then knelt down next to her sister, cradling her and mumbling comforting words.

Natalia coughed and moaned. Deep purple bruises were already forming where his hands had been.

"Oh god," Katyusha whispered.

"I'm fine, really; you don't have to help me." Natalia attempting to get up, but enough air had not yet returned to lungs and she fell.

"That is nonsense," her older sibling said. With one sweeping motion Katyusha held Natalia like a baby and carried her upstairs. "I don't trust our brother, tonight you will sleep in my bed. I am so sorry, I don't know what came over him."

Natalia chuckled faintly, oh Katyusha. Her sister was exceedingly innocent and sweet, full of good, so much unlike herself. "It isn't your fault. In fact, it would have been a lot worse if not for you stepping in."

Her older sister could think of nothing to say. "Well, I, I suppose that's good then."

….

The remainder of the day was rather uneventful. Natalia and Katyusha spent the entire in the elder girl's bed, watching movies and discussing close to nothing. In this bonding time there was much laughter and small talk, they did their best to avoid deep discussion. Finally after a fine dinner of pizza, Natalia fell asleep on her sister's shoulder, safe from her brother and all other dangers of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

* * *

The highly anticipated Monday had finally come, and Alfred couldn't wait for school. He rushed through his morning activities, Matthew watching with concern.

"Alfred," he said in his usual timid tone, "are you ok?"

The American looked up from his omelet and bacon with an enormous grin. "Better than ever, bro! I get to see Natalia again!" He continued eating giddily, gulping down coffee he probably didn't need.

"I know. I'm just worried-which is reasonable. What if her brother were to find out?"

"Then I'll punch him in the face! You need to chill, dude. I can take care of myself and so can Natalia." He glanced at the clock and grabbed his backpack, racing out the door. Matthew sighed, also grabbing his things and joining his brother in Alfred's car. He screamed as the car shot out of the garage, speeding down the street.

….

Maria glomped her best friend, who was exiting the bus, once again. "You better be happy I covered for you."

"I am. Thank you Maria."

"Do I need to ask why I had to back you up?"

"No."

Her friend frowned. Natalia's recent distance had hurt Maria, and it was now evident on her face. Realizing her error, Natalia felt guilty. "Maria I'm sorry. Things have been confusing lately. My thoughts have been a mess and my emotions even worse. But don't think I don't care about you. You are my best-and possibly only-friend."

The Prussian smiled, "It's fine, I get it. Now let's go to class before we get bitched at."|

The girls laughed, a sound that had become slightly foreign to their ears.

….

Days passed quickly, Natalia ecstatic and Alfred depressed. She and Maria had grown closer than ever. Alfred avoided Francis at all costs, not wanting to hear his stupid romance advice.

Everywhere he went, he searched for Natalia. Was she purposely trying to bypass him? He would soon know, as it was Friday once again, but not in six days had they spoken. At last he could take the silence no longer. During their independent study time, Alfred scooted up next to her.

Natalia caught her breath. The entire week she had alternated between avoiding him at all costs and dying to be near him. Now he was sitting next to her, and she couldn't hide.

"Natalia what's wrong? Did I do something? Did I upset you? Please, please tell me, I never want to hurt you. And if I did I am so sorry. But I can't take not speaking to you. Well, I- the more time I spend with you the more I realize I don't want to be without you."

She sucked in hastily, wishing to be anywhere but there. "How about you just come over today and we'll talk things over at my place?"

His mouth fell open, was she really asking him to her house? "But what about your brother? And your sister?"

"Alfred do you really think I would invite you over if my siblings were home? No, they will be gone today." _What am I saying! _she scolded herself. _What if they come home early? I am setting myself up for disaster._

….

Despite her sense of reasoning and better judgment, Alfred arrived at Natalia's house a bit after school had let out. He had gone home to change clothes and freshen up. As soon as he arrived she whisked him into her room, having changed clothes as well.

They say down on her bed, Alfred lightly resting his hands over hers.

"So…what's up?"

Under normal circumstances she would have laughed. But now, with her long, soft eyelashes casting delicate shadows across her cheeks, laughter seemed to be the furthest thing from her mind.

"I must apologize for how I have treated you over the past few days. It was unfair, and belies what I truly think of you." Natalia took his hands and gazed deep into his eyes, sending shivers of joy throughout his body. "I like you, very much so. However, as long as my brother remains here, we can never be together. I am sorry."

There was a pause, and although it lasted only brevity, to Natalia it could've been a lifetime.

"You called me over here to say…goodbye?"

She dropped his hands and turned away. "I suppose you could think of it that way."

He reached out, putting a hand on her cheek. "But I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to leave you either Alfred, but we don't have much of a choice."

"Not if I have something to say about it." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Natalia wasted no time returning the kiss, sinking into it. _Careful now, _she told herself, _you invited him here to talk. Just talk. _

However, her heart overpowered her head.

Alfred put his hands on her waist, tightly tugging her shirt up. She glided her hands under his, and onto his bare chest, giving him permission to do the same to her. In an instant her shirt was off, revealing a black, lacy, and strapless bra underneath.

It was one of her best, and Natalia was glad she had worn it. Alfred seemed happy about it too, unable to take his eyes off. She grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breasts, all the while kissing his neck.

Alfred was still in surprise. He then lightly squeezed the tissue in his hand before pinning Natalia to the bed. She yanked his shirt off and knotted her hands in his hair, sucking every bit of his skin she could.

He responded by kissing her collarbone and tracing her body, stopping at her pants. Natalia smiled seductively and unzipped his jeans. She briefly and gently stroked the steadily hardening lump that was rising there. Alfred groaned and shook his pants completely off.

Now it was her turn.

But Alfred decided he wanted the bra to come off first, and fumbled with the clasp. Natalia shrugged it down her torso and kissed him on the mouth, loving the touch of their bare skin. He sent his tongue out to duel with hers and tugged on her pants. Natalia ignored this and focused on the kiss.

Soon the only barrier between the two was underwear, which was becoming increasingly moist. Natalia could take it no longer. "Now," she muttered, "Alfred, now."

He obeyed, stripping off her underwear while she did the same to him. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling them closer together, their genitals touching. The tension tore them apart, begging for each other's pleasure.

Alfred moved with ease, slowly entering her. Natalia tilted her head back and cried out in ecstasy. He moaned as well, beginning to thrust faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his throat, face, everywhere. Their bodies now flowed together in harmony; she shifted herself up and down with his movements.

Almost at climax, Alfred was going too fast and hard for Natalia to handle. She gripped the bed, unable to breathe. His groans were much louder now, as was the bed's creaking. Both let out a final moan of pleasure as he finally came into her, panting as he finished.

Alfred and Natalia melted into each other, numb. His erection was still hard, making them both want more.

"Natalia?" the naked teenagers turned towards the door, over their panting and moaning they had not heard Ivan approach.

"Big brother I-"


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred and Natalia scrambled to cover their naked bodies with sheets. Ivan's shock was quickly turning to rage. All three faces were red.

Ivan was the first to speak. "You come into my house…_AND HAVE SEX WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?_"

"Brother I…I didn't intend for it to go this way. I called him over here to tell him that he and I can't be together. And then…" her voice trailed off.

He lunged at her and roughly yanked her arm. "I'm glad you're bare, Natalia, it will make your pain all the more intense."

Alfred jumped up, still nude, but willing to protect her at any cost. However, Natalia acted first. With her free arm she swung a wild punch into her brother's jaw. Ivan fell backwards, surprised and overpowered by her strength. She kicked him in between the ribs as he fell, and continued even when he was flat on his back. Alfred's light touch on her shoulder stopped her, and reminded her that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Hey, Natalia, it's ok. Just put your clothes on and find your sister."

"You're not staying?"

A smile fluttered across his gorgeous face. "I can't. I think it would be best for both of us if I left." He kissed the top of her head. "See you Monday?"

"Yes."

They dressed in silence. It was awkward with Ivan lying unconscious nearby. They kissed again before rushing downstairs, avoiding Katyusha's gaze. Once he left Natalia entered the kitchen, meeting her sister. She hung her head in shame, only to have it be lifted by Katyusha.

"I'm not saying what you did was right, Natalia, but you don't have to beat yourself up over it. Now tell me, do you love this boy?"

Natalia's head shot straight up, shock in every feature. That was one of the _last _things she expected to hear. "What?"

"I said, do you love this boy?"

"I- maybe. I'm not sure I know what love is. However, I can't deny my strong feelings for him. When I am near him it seems as though my heart overpowers my head and all sense is discarded."

"Then it may be love after all!"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Natalia questioned sarcastically.

"Love is beautiful, Natalia. As long as it is true."

She gave her sister a flat stare. "And you believe this is true love."

"I saw the way he looked at you when he came to pick you up. Not to mention that he couldn't even meet my eyes a moment ago. You don't give him enough credit, he tries so hard with so much to lose."

Natalia's heart sighed and pounded simultaneously. _How did I not realize this? The way he looks at me, the way he speaks to me, everything. "_I- I do love him. Yes. Very much so."

"Then you must tell him! Forget about Ivan, all that matters is Alfred. But I would advise you move quickly, for the devil will rise soon."

"Are you telling me to go see him? After what just happened? No! We're both embarrassed as hell."

"Who cares? If you really love each other it won't matter."

"I suppose you're right, thank you Katyusha." Natalia grabbed the keys to her sister's car and gave her an affectionate hug.

Katyusha smiled into her younger sister's hair. As Natalia turned to leave the younger remarked, "Have you been talking to Francis?"

"No, just listening to his radio show."

Natalia smirked and left.

….

Alfred opened his front door as quietly as possible, trying not to alert Matthew of his arrival. But his twin was observative and quiet, startling Alfred when he revealed himself from behind the door.

"Back so soon? I half expected another sleepover."

Alfred laughed, although there was no humour in his voice. "No, for as long as I live I will never be left alone with her again."

Matthew's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Let's just say yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I did fuck her."

A childish giggle escaped Matthew's lips. "Eh, alright, so what happened."

"Dude."

"Alfred! I didn't mean that! I meant why can't you be alone with her anymore. I would never ask what you did during sex. That's fucking weird!"

The exclamation made Alfred laugh. "Well I wasn't supposed to be alone with her anyway but her brother found us and he kinda hates me and is controlling so…"

"He found you? Like, in the act?"

"We had just finished but yes."

"And now you blew it. Do you regret what you did?"

"Yes! No….I don't know." Alfred crumbled to the ground, head in his hands and back against the front door. "I just want to see her again. To have all of our problems wash away, for it to be just Natalia and I, alone in the universe. That's what it feels like when I'm with her, but then we always have to snap back to reality."

The room was silent. Matthew could think of nothing to say in response, as usual. When the doorbell rang Alfred toppled over, lacking the will to rise.

"Natalia!" Matthew said happily. Alfred stood abruptly, using the girl's shoulder for balance.

As soon as he was steady enough, she rushed into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly, and they remained that way for several moments before breaking into a passionate kiss. Matthew shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to go watch hockey."

The two paid no attention to him, completely lost in each other. Even when the kiss ended they remained in an embrace, Natalia moving a hand under Alfred's shirt and rubbing his bare back while he stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'm never going back," she muttered.

"You don't have to."

Natalia laughed. "This is crazy, I have to go back and you know it just as well as I do. What else would I do, live here with you and Matthew?"

"It doesn't have to be permanent. I'm sure he'd be alright with you living here for a little while.

She looked up and kissed him lightly, though it quickly became deeper. "Either way I'll have to face my brother eventually."

Alfred kissed along her cheekbones and whispered into her ear, "As long as you have me, as long as I love you, you will never have to worry about anything, ever. I love you, Natalia, and I would never let anything hurt you."

"And you can expect no less of me. I am stronger than you think. I love you, and as long as I love you, you need not a worry in the world."

"Believe me, I know how strong you are. My white warrior, my Natalia."


End file.
